The Dreamcatcher: Heavy Rain
by FocusedOnMe
Summary: Goss Sommers is looking for his birth mother, but it seems someone got to her first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Madison Paige, January 1 , 2000 Raining

I don't know what I'm doing in this hospital! Why are there babies crying? What am I doing here?!

And then I remember what I came here for. A baby boy born on New Years. Is that good luck or bad, it doesn't matter, I'll never see him again. I hope his new parents give him a good name, I don't dare to name him because I'm too scared I'll get attached. I hope he never finds me, he'll hate me.

The adoptees Mr. and Mrs. Summers seem nice, maybe a little strange but still nice. Helen and Paul such normal names for weirdos. Its no longer my concern they have the baby I can rest.

And forget this dumb mistake.

I wonder if he'll be anything like me, maybe he will he is my son after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crime Scene

Chapter 2: The Crime Scene

Norman Jayden, January 30 2017, Raining

News Reporter: It's been two years since the origami killer , Scott Shelby, was caught by Norman Jayden, Ethan Mars, and Madison Paige. It was a breath of fresh air in this crime riddled city we call home. But it seems its too good to be true. The third victim of The Dream Catcher has been found, while this is all we know at the time we will investigate further.

How long had it been, six years, and there was another killer on the loose?! But I resigned someone else can handle it... I don't want to save people anymore. I just wanna be normal. But I'm not, now am I? I'll never be normal again not after saving Shaun and shooting two men, seeing another nearly die in front of his child.

*bzzz bzzz bzzz*

Its Madison again, probably wanting to know if I saw it but she had Shaun and Ethan and I resigned we can't help anymore.

*bzzz bzzz bzzz*

This time it was Larry Leighton the new police captain that replaced Perry. Maybe I should pick up.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"Come to the crime scene please? Norman, we've been asking you forever! Don't you wanna do some good?"

I thought for a second, resolved, and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Home Life

Madison Mars, January 30 2017, Raining Heavily

I should call Norman, see if he's seen. I wish we could catch this maniac like we did Scott but Ethan and I have to take care of Shaun. Poor kid he's been through so much but recovered remarkably for such a young boy.

He's had some rough patches of course but he'll get through it with our support and his therapist. I keep trying not to think about it, that ugly thought swishing around in my head. Ugh, maybe swishing was the wrong word it just makes it worse. What if this Dream Catcher wants Shaun too or Lana, she's just a baby.

Oh, a new life with the love of my life with a story that's something else.

I called Norman, it went to voicemail he's been ignoring me ever since this started... We used to be so close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Offspring

Gossamer Summers, February 1 2017, Partly Cloudy\ Overcast

"Honey!"

"Goss!"

"Gossamer!"

I woke up then, like I always did, sweating and terrified that something bad had happened to my parents, Helen and Paul. I wasn't getting much sleep even though it had been two years. I went to see a doctor who diagnosed me as an insomniac.

Seattle Towers - Private High School

Ugh, that old guys watching me again... I wish he'd stop. He creeps me out so much but I'm probably just being paranoid. He tilts his hat to me, so I smile like I was taught to... But the fear was still in my eyes.

"So yaknow how you wanted a PI to find your mom? Goss? Goss? Goss!?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"That 'creepy old guy that's been watching you' is the PI, he was just seeing what you looked like to match to the records I guess..."

"Why didn't you tell me! I was so creeped out Jemma! What the fuck, I thought he was a drug dealer or serial killer!"

"Whoa, breath! ... Here's the guys address hell give you the info you need tonight at 6."

Jason Margueax, February 2 2017, 6:00 PM, No Moon

He called me the "creepy old guy that's been watching him", but I guess to him 42 is old since he's so young. I was hired to find a woman, his mother and I did, the similarities are so strange they look nothing alike besides their bone structure and choice in hair cut and clothing. But they both have insomnia and both are writers, him aspiring and her an investigative journalist working on The Dream Catcher case.

Madison Paige.

The woman who helped to solve the Origami Killer case.

What a family resemblance.

I handed over the info and he got onto his bike, which is motorized. Like peas in a pod.


End file.
